The Demigods Ask
by FictionTheories
Summary: Basically the title. Except the demigods are answering... not asking. :/ Anyway, if you want to submit a question for the demigods to answer, PM me or something. Rated T cause why not?
1. Chapter 1 Percy x Blue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PJO AND HOO CHARACTERS.**

 **Author's Note: You know all those online PJO questions that fans answer? That's what this is. If you want your question to be answered, PM me or something and I will try to add it. I need a little more fun in my life.**

Dear Percy,

What would you do if you found out Annabeth doesn't like the color blue?

Signed,

Anonymous

ANNABETH YOU DON'T LIKE THE COLOR BLUE?!~ Percy

Um… Percy… it's a "what if" question.~Annabeth

I can't believe this… I feel so betrayed…~Percy

YOU DON'T LIKE BLUE ~Jason

I KNOW WE FEEL SO BETRAYED RIGHT NOW ~Percy

WE ARE PART OF THE BLUE LOVERS GROUP AND… Oh wait… it's a "what if" question ~Jason

Idiots…~Annabeth

ANNABETH, I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU. BLUE IS BOOTYFUL AND YOU MUST RESPECT THAT. ~Percy

Oh wait… it's a "what if" question…~ Percy

I'm an idiot. ~Percy

TELL US SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW!~ Everyone (but Percy)


	2. Chapter 2 STOP SCARING NICO

**A/N: Special thanks to…**

 **MKDemigodZ-Warrior for the review, a fav, and a follow. A fellow demigod is among us. : )**

 **Solangelo4eva for the fav and follow. Love the name. : )**

 **And to KnightLawn for the review.**

 **Now… onto the story!**

To Percy and Annabeth: What if Percy was a girl? What do you two think your relationship with each other would be? Would you be enemies or just like what you are now, but as friends (unless you two think Annabeth and female Percy are going to be lesbians)?

Signed,

MKDemigodZ-Warrior

Well… I think that if Percy was female, we would be lesbian. Gender won't come between our love, right Percy?~Annabeth

Ooh… does that mean I can date female Percy? He would be smoking _hot_ as a lady…~Leo

SHUT UP, LEO!~Calyspo and Annabeth

*Leo goes in the corner with tears in his eyes

Aw hell yeah! I am Percila now.~Percy

P-Percy? A-Are you o-okay?~ Nico

Percila, you mean.~Percy

STOP SCARING OUR POOR, HELPLESS NICO~ Everyone but Percy

Look at him…~Reyna

STOP THIS PERCY~Jason

YEAH~Everyone but Percy and Jason

It's Percila.~Percila

Now, let's go babe.~Percila

Yo, Percila, how about you ditch this hottie for- ~Leo

*Annabeth glares at him

*Leo goes back to his corner

Ok, _Percila_.~Annabeth

*Overjoyed Percila and Annabeth start making out.

Ugh/Aww~Roman and Greek Demigods

Am I still Percabeth?~Percabeth


	3. Chapter 3 JASPER4EVA

**A/N: Another chapter in the same day? Why not?**

Dear Jason,

OMG I am like one of your biggest fans! I wanted to prove to one of my Leo fan friends that Piper would never date him! Right? Like, JASPER4LIFE! Liper sucks! (Sorry, but Leo is totes with Calypso! Duh.)

Love,

YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVA

Jason... I think she is in love with you.~Piper

Don't be jealous, Pipes. I will always love you. And I think she loves US.~Jason

Why can't Liper be a thing? We could be the new Percabeth!~Leo

*Percabeth sighs

Another wannabe…~Percabeth

What's "Liper"?~Jason

Oh no…~Piper

Should I run?~Leo

A Liper lemon?~Jason

Yes, you should, Leo.~Piper

LEO, I love you as a brother but IF YOU DARE TOUCH PIPER YOU ARE DEAD.~Jason

O_O~Leo


	4. Chapter 4 LEO VALDEZ (Is A Player)

**A/N: Hello, I'm back!**

 **Special thanks to DDaughterofAthena (Love the demigod-ness) for the fav, follow, and review!**

 **Sorry it's so short... Another will be posted today.**

To Hazel: So, I'm a bit confused. Are you technically an undead person? I mean, you're alive, and have a physical body, but you are also still dead, so would you still be a dead person?

Signed,

MKDemigodZ-Warrior

Well, actually, I was raised from the dead to save the world, so the Gods let me have eternal life.~Hazel

Wait, really?~Leo

Yeah. You were there.~Jason

No, he was flirting with one of my siblings.~Piper

Wait, what?~Calyspo

*Leo tries to sneak away

LEO VALDEZ~ALL FEMALES FROM CAMP AND FRANK

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Jelly Caly

**A/N: Hello guys, gals, and robots/animals/aliens/other! I am currently working on some of my other stories, "Can you keep a secret?" and a FictionPress Story about a depressed girl named Cale, called "Stress Me, Depress Me, But I Promise You Won't Break Me". If you want to check it out, my FictionPress nametag is FictionTheories. Now that I'm done with all of my self-promotion, it's time for the chapter!**

To Annabeth: So, since your cousin Magnus is a Norse demigod, are you sure you don't have any other family member that is a part of a different pantheon of Gods? I mean, I can imagine that another one of your relatives is part of the Christianity/Islam pantheon(P.S. Yes, I know both of those are technically different religions, but come on! They literally worship the same God, just with a different name!)

Signed,

MKDemigodZ-Warrior

That's a good question. Well, I'm not really in touch with a lot of family on my dad's side (besides Magnus and some others) so I don't actually know- ~Annabeth

*Percy and Leo interrupt

ANNABETH DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING?! ~Percy and Leo

Oh shut up. Anyway, let's go over to my stepmom's side. She is the most normal person I know. Like….a more demon-like version of Gabe. ~Annabeth

No way, Gabe is worse. ~Percy

*Annabeth glares at Percy

*Percy gulps in fear

O-ok well I mean maybe- um a…. ~Percy

*silence

What about LEO? YEAH YEAH. HE MADE OUT WITH SOME APHRODITE CHICK OR SOMETHING. ~Percy

Wait what. ~Calypso

*awkward silence as Leo hides in a corner

*Calypso has tears in her eyes and slaps Leo

How could you?!~ Calypso

I swear, I didn't! Don't go believing Fish Face just because you used to crush on him. I thought you loved me! You should be able to trust me! ~Leo

Oh, please. You can't trust me! I _used_ to like him. Big deal. At least I don't go crushing on anything that breathes! ~Calypso

That was a low blow! Be more mature! ~Leo

And this is coming from freaking Leo Valdez. ~Calypso

I didn't kiss her. ~Leo

I can't believe that. You were flirting with Reyna the other day, too! ~Calypso

So? She speaks Spanish, and I need practice! ~Leo

Sure… ~Calypso

*Leo sighs

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 Caleo or Leyna

**A/N: It's Reyna time, baby! ~Leo**

To Reyna: So, have you figured out what Aphrodite/Venus told you yet?

Signed,

MKDemigodZ-Warrior

I think so… ~Reyna

Aphrodite said, "No demigod shall heal your heart." I think that the only one who can heal my heart is me. I have to be able to get over all my heartbreak. ~Reyna

*Calypso glares at Leo

What? It still doesn't mean I like her as more than a friend! ~Leo

*Calypso huffs

Fine…. ~Calypso

We good? ~Leo

We're good….for now. ~Calypso

Hot make-out session time? ~Leo

*Calypso smiles

Hot make-out session time. ~Calypso

*hot make-out session

GET A ROOM ~Percabeth

You're one to talk… ~Caleo


	7. Chapter 7 Sassy Hera

**A/N: Another beautiful day. Happy birthday to Cale, my OC character in my FictionPress fic.**

To Hephataetus (Well, if we are talking about the Demigods here, might as well as the Gods themselves...at least until Zeus starts attacking us.): Lord Hephataetus, why don't you break up with Aphrodite? I mean, I'm not a marriage expert, but I can see if a marriage isn't working out, so sir, you should really file a divorce, and then Ares and Aphrodite can get married...or not. Aphrodite is kind of a ***(you can guess what I'm saying here).

Signed,

MKDemigodZ-Warrior

Well, I'm not exactly Aphrodite's dream guy. I can repair stuff, but that's not what she likes. And if my dearest wife is tortured by me, then why shouldn't I stay and torture her? Not that I see her much, but the other gods get a couple laughs out of it. Besides, do you think Hera would let us be divorced? She is the one who got us together. ~Hephataetus

Well, I can't just let you be alone! So you can be pining for Athena forever. ~Hera

*Everyone in Hephataetus Cabin but Leo who is in his corner glares at Hera

What? Is this about tossing you off? ~Hera

*silence

I apologized! ~Hera

*more silence

Fine, be that way! ~Hera


End file.
